oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Hill Giant
A Hill Giant is a type of giant found in several locations around RuneScape, most highly concentrated in the far southern end of the Edgeville Dungeon. These dungeons may be accessed through the entrance located in the house north-east of Barbarian Village and west of the Cooking Guild if the player has a Brass Key. The Edgeville Dungeon area is usually very crowded in free-to-play worlds, as players like to gather Big bones to bury them for Prayer experience. Members worlds usually are much less crowded due to the better money making options for members. There are two hill giants present in level 17-18 Wilderness; however, very few people go there because of the dangerous player killers in the area and its far distance from any bank. The closest bank for most hill giants in the Wilderness is in Edgeville. They are aggressive to players below combat level 57. They have relatively low Defence for their level, which makes them quite good for experience from level 30 to level 50. The hill giant is one of the creatures that could potentially drop a Champion's Scroll, making it a desirable monster both to train on for experience, due to its relatively high hitpoints but low defence, and for its respective scroll. Killing a hill giant grants 140 experience in the attack style that the player is training, as well as 46.6 Hitpoints experience. Locations *Deep Wilderness Dungeon *Edgeville Dungeon (13) *South-West of Tree Gnome Stronghold (slightly North-West of the well) (6) *Lava Maze, Level 43 Wilderness (4) *North of the Observatory (6) *Taverley Dungeon (5), past the Magic axe and Poison Scorpion *Tree Gnome Village (2) *Wilderness Level 17 and 18 (2), southeast of Bone Yard, near the Black salamander Hunter area Money making For low-levelled players, hill giants can be a great way to make money as they always drop Big bones which bring in around 300 gp each. They also frequently drop limpwurt roots, a secondary herblore ingredient. The major and most noticeable drawback for free-to-play players is that the Edgeville Dungeon is often crowded. For free-to-play players with a high defence (~65+), a good way to save run energy while killing hill giants is to only equip dragonhide armour. The relatively lower weight will allow you to run further without exhausting your energy, and your defence will be high enough to negate a large amount of potential damage. Many People in the Youtube and Twitch communities call the youtuber and streamer "Mr Mammal" a Hill Giant. Drops 100% drop |} Weapons/Armour |} Note: All rare and very rare weapons/armour drops are members-only. Runes |} Herbs |} Seeds |} Other |} Trivia *They were once just called 'Giants', but this was later changed by Jagex to avoid confusion between other giants. *They are one of three kinds of giants available in free-to-play worlds, the other two being Moss giants and Ice giants. *Some hill giants appear to be wielding cleavers, weapons from the Recipe for Disaster quest. *Despite being called "hill giants", the majority of the giants are found in dungeons. The reason for the naming was revealed in a Postbag from the Hedge; they are called hill giants because their muscles on their arms resemble hills. Category:Giants